terronfaboulfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Elves are the majority of craftsmen and magicians in Yotimire. Their weapons range from magic, to swords, to bows and arrows. There are dark elves, or normal elves. Most elves make their money crafting swords, selling their arcane wisdom, or serving in the Elven Guard, stationed at one of the many cities of Elf kind. Elves tend to stand close to six feet on average, but many have been known to be much taller or evern much shorter. Their ears are long and pointed, and their hair tends to grow lighter the farther south one travels. History The race of Elves is wrought in mystery and wonder, as not even the oldest of Elves knows their true birthdate. The Elves sailed from the far east long ago in boats both large and advanced for any race on Terron Faboul. They settled on the Isle's of Synu and the islands surrounding it, creating large sprawling cities and observing the many races that inhabited the land, but never disturbing the natural balance. The first race that the Elves came into contact with were the Dwarves whom they found to be quite an intriguing people. Together the Dwarves and the Elves came together and created the first city on the Isle of Synu, called Elvenshine, where they gathered together for a long time to celebrate their prosperities and trade their magical goods with each other. It wasn't long however, until the Dwarves became more secluded and the Elves began to dominate more of the eastern world. The Elves of Nika flourished by living off of the land as the Elves of Synu became a dominant power over their isle. The Dwarves feared the Elves after a time, and led by their leader, Ivan Broadhelm, launched an assault on the city of Elvenshine. The Elves had little trouble defending their magically enchanted city and managed to keep the Dwarves at bay long enough for a truce to be written up. The Dwarves promised to keep to the Coldreach Mountains while the Elves promised to keep themselves isolated in the southern part of the Island. The Elves of Synu then decided to reach out for their northern brethren to aid them, and together they established a standing united army called the Elven Guard . The Guard went through extensive training in swordplay, archery and horseback combat before serving as soldiers. With this large force, the Elves became the dominant race militarily, though they never sought war or violence. The Demon Wars During the Demon Wars the Elves fought the Demons at their cities of Elvenshine in the south and Longfarrow in the north. The city of Elvenshine fell to Demon control after two years, but the city of Longfarrow stood strong the entirety of the war. Many refugees fled north, but most went to the Island to the east now known as Yotimire. Personality Elves in Terron Faboul have been known to have extremely 'out there' personailities, but not all Elves are strange or rude. Most tend to be very proud and as they are extremely long lived, most tend to become very wise, while others go mad over time. Some examples of Elves with strange personalities include Vidkun Threlad, the evil Dark Elf Lich, and Quinta Veyden, the once powerhouse wizard who is now a bit more reserved with his abilities, due to a loss of power during the Yemmene quest. Though many Elves tend to be very calm and laid back, it is not uncommon to find one who is exceptionally passionate about one goal, such as Falictus Clad with his obsession over the end-times. Lifespan Elves' lifespans range to an average of 150 years. They reach manhood at 22, much like normal men. Their strength and skill peaks at 38, and, unlike men, their strength does not noticably decline for 92 years of their life. At 130 years of age, their health begins rapidly declining, eventually leading to their death. Category:Canon Category:Races